Fatherless
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: When an unknown canine is in Germany Shadow, Butch, Catherine, and Diggs are sent to investigate. What happens when they discover this canine was involved in Diggs's past.


If was a cool night in Germany as a juggernaut walked through the forest. The armor was dark black and whoever was wearing it must have been large. The juggernaut was at least 8' 6" tall. He stopped and looked around like he was looking for something. Then he spotted a door in the ground. When he opened it there was an elevator inside. He closed the door behind him and went inside the elevator. He pushed a button and the elevator started going down. He just stood in the same spot waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor. Then after a short minute the elevator stopped and he got out. Inside was what looked like a gaint underground lair or base. It was dark and the only light was from some red lights on the walls. No human and definitely no canine has been down here. The unknown man walked into a hallway with minimum light. H walked for about a few minutes until he was in a large area. He went further into the base and he went through different hallways and large areas. Then he found the room he was looking for. Inside was a pup. It wasn't even one month old. He picked up the little pup and held it in his arms. Then he took off his helmet. Then he took off a helmet underneath that helmet and it revealed that he was a German Shepherd anthro. He had a large burned scar on the entire left side of his body. He had his muzzle next to the pup's ear and whispered. "I am sorry, but I'm doing this so you won't be involved in my crimes. But one day we shall reunite. You shall see me again and when you do, I promise I'll show you the love you deserve. I will always love you Diggs."

 **Present Day**

Diggs was in the transport pod on his way to HQ for an assignment. Those words were the only thing he remembered his father say. He can't completely remember what his father looked like. All he knows it that he had a scar. He wondered what his father was capable of. What kind of crimes has he committed? He pushed those thoughts aside as the pod came to a stop. He activated the paw scan and the door opened. He saw Butch, Shadow, and Catherine waiting for him. He walked over to Butch. "So what's the mission?" He asked as Butch led the way to pack armory so Shadow could get his equipment. "There is an unknown criminal in Germany. We are being assigned to identify and capture the criminal." Butch said as they arrived at the armory. As Shadow activated the paw scan, Diggs thought about Germany. He knew he was born there and wondered. 'Would I find my father there?' He thought. A small part of him hoped, but the rest doubted it was time for that. Once Shadow got his equipment they headed towards the transport pod. Diggs had some equipment more advanced. It was from his father. He knows his father is watching over him. Which explains the three barrel Cobra and some pieces of equipment he found hidden in his kennel when he was a pup. Along with a note that could train him to be a super soldier, as in the best soldier in history. But he knew his father was better. He looked at his revolver that was holstered in a hidden holster that was camouflaged to match his fur. His revolver could also be camouflaged. His revolver was very powerful. He knew his dad made it. He's seen games like COD black ops and advance warfare. They ideas treyarch had for weapons and equipment he pretty had in real life. No doubt his dad gave treyarch the ideas. His revolver could transform into any weapon he wanted, along with the attachments he wanted. It was very cool. Although Shadow noticed Diggs looking at his chest and noticed the gun. He leaned over to the rookie's ear and whispered. "Care to explain that?" Diggs wasn't afraid at all. "It was a gift from my father." He said. Shadow had a confused look. "How come HQ has nothing about your father?" Diggs looked down. "When I was a pup he gave me to the police so I wouldn't be involved in the things he's done. All I can say is he's probably a criminal worse than what we've dealt with. He said we would see each other again, but I don't know when. I was too young to remember anything. Although I remember that he had a black burned scar on the entire left side of his body and everything he said to me before he gave me away." Shadow couldn't believe the criminal part and he knew it was true, but he still felt bad for Diggs. "Maybe you'll see him soon." He said. The German Shepherd chuckled. "Since when are you nice to me?" He joked. The wolf chuckled and nibbled Diggs's ear. "When I wanna be." He said.

Once they reached Germany they searched the area for the criminal. That's when they noticed the building and decided to investigate. Then they noticed some mercenary dogs patrolling the area. "Lou. We got mercenary canines in the area. We may need back up." Butch said into his collar. "Can't your gun help us?" Shadow asked Diggs. "What's the point of using it if you can handle the problem when it's not that hard to do? I'd rather use my gun against soldiers." Diggs said. "Well it is yours." Shadow said. "Alright Butch. We are sending back up." Lou said as they cut communications.

Once back up arrived they infiltrated the building, but the alarm. That's when things went loud. Then they noticed there were hostages. It was the Pack. They were unconscious, but still alive. Shadow raced through the battle field, until he was in front of the containment cage. Then Juliet was starting to wake up. But she's only in and out of consciousness. "Shadow." She said. "Don't worry sis. I'm getting you out." Shadow said. "It's a...trap." She said, before she went unconscious again. Then he saw an unknown canine in heavy armor, but was moving like he wasn't wearing anything. Then a cage was on top of Shadow. The unknown canine pushed a button on his equipment which made the cage fall around Shadow, trapping him. "You all got yourselves in a bit of a mess. And for what? You all thought you could find me. You all thought finding me without even knowing my name was a good idea." The canine said. His was very deep, guff, and robotic. That's when Shadow realized he was the unknown criminal. Then the canine was tackled my something small. Shadow was relieved when he saw Diggs. "You alright?" Diggs asked. "Yes. Let's just hurry." Shadow said. Before they could react Diggs was pinned by the unknown canine. Diggs tried to shoot him with his gun. The unknown canine seemed shocked and nearly froze, but he reacted and moved the gun out of the way. The strange thing was that he wasn't attacking Diggs. It was like he was in trance. "Diggs!" Catherine called out as she and Butch raced over to aid Shadow and Diggs. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. But I promise we'll see each other under better circumstances." The unknown canine said. Diggs was confused right now. "Do I know him?" He asked in his mind. "I'm sorry. But I can't have you following me." The unknown canine said before he pulled out a dart and stabbed Diggs lightly with it. Inside was serum for a tranquilizer dart. Diggs passed out as the canine made his escape. "You alright?" Butch asked Shadow. "Don't worry about me. Check on Diggs." Shadow said with worry for the rookie. Catherine checked on him and he was fine. Once Shadow was free he got Diggs on his back and was the one to carry him.


End file.
